greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Miz
Bio First introduced to TV audiences as one of the seven strangers on “The Real World: Back to New York,” The Miz parlayed his reality TV fame into a legitimate WWE career. And for those who think he’s a fluke, just ask him. He’ll tell you he’s not … and he’s right. Miz’s first taste of WWE cred came alongside John Morrison, as the duo won the WWE Tag Team Championship and the attention of WWE Universe on their WWE.com web series, “The Dirt Sheet.” The team was split up thanks to the 2009 WWE Draft, and many expected Miz to fade into obscurity. He proved everyone wrong, though, by winning the United States Championship, the Unified Tag Team Championship and several high-profile matches. Then in July 2010, Miz’s career hit a turning point. By winning the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, the Ohio native guaranteed himself a chance to capture his ultimate goal — the WWE Championship. On the Nov. 22, 2010, edition of Monday Night Raw, The Miz finally made good on his persistent threats, successfully cashing in his WWE Title opportunity on a vulnerable Randy Orton to capture the most illustrious prize in sports-entertainment. Since then, it’s been a parade of one accolade after another for WWE’s self-proclaimed A-lister. The main event of WrestleMania, the Intercontinental Championship, the WWE Tag Team Titles and several starring film and television roles later, and The Miz still had enough clout left over to snag his own talk show, “Miz TV.” Love him or hate him — OK, it’s easier to hate him — there’s no other Superstar like him. He's one of the newest Superstars on Raw after making the move from SmackDown LIVE during the 2017 Superstar Shake-up. He’s The Miz. And he’s — sigh — awesome. There. We said it. Throughout Universe Mode Season 8= Intercontinental Champion On RAW Episode 46 Miz made a sudden appearance, attempting to distract Samoa Joe during Joe's match with Randy Orton but failed. On RAW Episode 47, Joe got some sort of revenge by attacking Miz from behind before their scheduled match eventually earning a shot at Miz's Intercontinental Title at WWE Backlash. On RAW Episode 51, Miz made his return to RAW for the first time in months to address the WWE Universe as well as beat Elias to the punch and the Intercontinental Champion called out "The Drifter". After decline Elias' challenge for a title match at WWE King of the Ring due to other obligations, Miz was on his way out the arena until WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon stopped him in his tracks to tell "The A-Lister" that he WILL defend his title in Puerto Rico. Later on in the night, Miz interrupted a match between Samoa Joe and Rusev causing the match to end in "No Contest". Infuriated with the lack of respect, Miz demanded to know who he will defend his title against and Shane was not going to make him wait and said he will NOT defend his title against one man but instead 5 other men in a Gauntlet Match and Shane added more to Miz's plate when he announced that the champion will face one of those men, right now. Jeff Hardy made his return and quickly defeated Miz with a twist of fate/swanton bomb combo. After the match, Miz looked to have a change of heart by shaking the hand of Hardy but that was a rouse in order to lower Hardy's guard and Miz brutally assault Hardy with a steel chair before finishing things with 3 Skull Crushing Finales. At WWE King of the Ring, Championships & Accomplishments * WWE Intercontinental Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 51 The Miz (RAW Ep.6) (2).png The Miz (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Intercontinental Champion The Miz made his return to RAW The Miz (RAW Ep.6) (3).png Miz-Elias (RAW Ep.6) (1).png|Elias confronted The Miz on RAW, who had an answer for his challenge from a week prior Miz-Elias (RAW Ep.6) (2).png|Which The Miz Denied... Hardy-Miz (RAW Ep.6) (3).png|The Miz showing Jeff Hardy respect? Hardy-Miz (RAW Ep.6) (4).png|It was all a hoax as Miz brutally assaulted Hardy with a steel chair and hit multiple "Skull Crushing Finales" on the returning Enigma Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:The Miz Category:Maryse Category:RAW